In making displays or electronic devices, various kinds of materials are used. In some cases, adhesion is required between adjacent materials, so a suitable adhesive depending on the kind of adjacent materials is needed. However, adjacent materials are sometimes not easily adhered with each other using well-known adhesives, which makes a trouble in the adhesion work. Thus, there is a demand to develop an adhesive that ensures sufficient adhesive force regardless of kinds of adjacent materials.
3,4-dihydroxyphenyl-L-alanine (L-DOPA) is a single molecular material included in mussel adhesive protein (MAP) extracted from sea mussels and giving high adhesion. Commercial basic data for L-DOPA obtained through various property researches and applications may be found in papers, for example J. Biomaster. Sci. Polymer Edn, Vol. 15. No. 4, pp. 449-464 (2004); Macromolecules, 2006, 39, 1740-1748; and JOC., Vol. 41, No. 18, pp. 3056, 1976, or US Publication No. 2003/0087338.
However, it would be understood that the compounds containing L-DOPA, disclosed in the above documents, are limited to copolymer derivatives useable in a glue form or monomers to which an amino group is coupled.
In order to overcome such biased technological development and also to give a sufficient cohesive or adhesive property as required, there is a demand to develop new high adhesive materials obtained from L-DOPA, and the present invention is designed under such backgrounds.